Various materials have been used for arts and crafts for children. Typical arts and crafts include such items as paints, adhesive, wood, cloth and other material. Typically children use these materials to paint scenes on paper, wood and other materials, to adhere different materials together, such as wood, toothpicks and foods of various types. However, these conventional materials can cause the children to lose interest and thus there is a need for products and method to maintain or increase these interests.